


Underneath the Stars

by Reinapuff



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, aramour, how does one use tags honestly, i wrote this instead of sleeping most nights, this is just incredibly adorable, this is pretty much how they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinapuff/pseuds/Reinapuff
Summary: One white petal after the other fell.One golden feather flew after another.Two vast and different personalities that managed to somehow find comfort with themselves.
Relationships: Jane Seymour/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixfragiledreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfragiledreams/gifts).



> What happens when you leave me, five cups of coffee every now and then, my love for Aramour, and my brain alone with a laptop? This. This happens. 
> 
> (Read Aragon as Jaye'J!Aragon and Seymour as Natalie!Seymour)
> 
> A gift for my lovely and wonderful Mira. I love you bunches, mi vida. 
> 
> Come talk to me or something:  
> Tumblr: sweetestrequiems  
> Twitter: @Reinapuff

Six women, one household. 

In all honesty, chaos could erupt at any moment and it would be both good and bad. Whether it was Anne Boleyn finding a way to prank her family, Catherine Parr needing to be stopped from drinking more coffee, or even Anna of Cleves laughing at a failed prank attempt by Katherine Howard. It was a chaos that somehow still had order to it. Namely, that would be because of the first and third wives of the late Tudor monarch. 

Catalina de Aragón and Jane Seymour.

In a way, they were considered the two mothers of the group due to their maturity and their strong personalities. Catalina for her courage and wisdom, Jane for her emotions and her nurturing nature. It was a balancing act with the six, and yet… it always seemed to work out in their favors. There were agreements in place just as a set of rules, and one of those was that at any given moment, any of the Queens could go to each other at night. If they needed advice, or if they needed someone to laugh with. Everything was pretty much on the table. 

So, why did words begin to fail to come to mind after having lived together for months, maybe even a year at this point? 

Catalina found herself with conflicting emotions, and Jane with a yearning for a second chance at happiness. It was an odd thing, especially for two women who held power and glory in their own right. Aragón, to the ladies, was a pious but caring woman. One who never faltered with her beliefs. A woman who was not afraid to stand up for her family, blood or found. And even with the devotion to her faith, she still kept an open mind to anything that came her way. She knew that with a modern age, there had to be change in mindset and opinion. She knew change was going to be rough, and that change would be coming for her. So, she braced herself and got ready to tackle the world, one thought at a time. 

Seymour, to the ladies, was the gentle soul with a heart of gold. The motherly figure of the group. The one with a heart of stone that allows her to brace through the hardships thrown at her. And though her kindness was unparalleled, her means of protecting others would stretch far and wide beyond the imagination. Though meek and timid she seemed to be, she was truly kindred with the women she now got to call a family. With modern age, she knew that her generosity could be taken in multiple ways, and so, she chose to present herself with the hopes that people would be drawn to her. 

The retelling of their stories was one thing that drew these two closer. 

How Aragón found herself boasting about her years of marriage, and about her loyalty to the Tudor monarch, while Seymour spoke about the graces she was blessed with due to having a son. Two rather different personalities and lives, yet so oddly similar in the sense that the two found themselves at the same level of suffering due to the hands of a menace that the newfound country they learned to adore had to once call King Henry VIII of England. In a way, it was their suffering of their past lives that had managed to help them grow closer. 

In another light, it was being the two most motherly figures of the whole group that pulled them closer together. When the six wives did go out as a group, whether it was a family outing like a beach day, or even when they went up on stage, Aragón and Seymour found themselves being the two to watch over the other four. They never truly did mind it. If anything, it made them laugh a little, because it was almost a break from the constant chaos of the house. But why now, of all times, did words begin to fail?

Aragón found herself on the stage of the theatre one night after the show, sitting right at the edge. Her mind seemed to be quite active. She was waiting for the other ladies to come around, just so the lot could drive home. The Spanish woman was usually reserved, but this was a rather odd type of silence for her. There were quiet steps behind her, before one of the other ladies joined her. The one and only Seymour. Putting a hand on the golden queen’s shoulder, a small smile accompanied the gentle voice.

“Are you okay, Lina? You normally wait for us back there,” the grey queen squeezed the shoulder of her Spanish counterpart. Giving Jane her attention, Catalina nods, a small smile spreading across her lips. “I’m okay, Jane. I think I just needed a moment to myself, is all. Are the girls okay?” There was just a nod in response. “They’re all fine, but I came out here to check on you. Really, Lina… I’m here for you. Whatever you need, even if you just need someone to listen to you.”

The warm smile from the Englishwoman had the Spaniard nervous, and it had her a little flushed at the cheeks. 

The drive back to the flat was calm and quiet. There was muttering from Katherine Howard and Anna of Cleves in the back seat. Seems the two were rather exhausted though, as the fifth wife had started dozing off and leaning on the shoulder of the fourth wife. As for Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr? Both of them were leaning on each other, essentially asleep. The only ones awake were the first, third, and fourth wives, but… the fourth wife had headphones in after the fifth had fallen asleep. This left Aragón and Seymour both awake on their drive back, with the Spanish wife being the one behind the wheel. A soft sigh escaped the small gap open between Catalina’s lips, which got Jane’s attention. The blonde woman looked over to her companion, blinking once or twice out of curiosity.

“Is something on your mind?”

“Sort of. I think I just need time to sort out my emotions and whatnot, you know? I may need advice, I may not. I truly can’t tell if I do or don’t.”

There was a brief sigh from the blonde woman. Seymour nodded, the small smile coming back to her lips. “Well, if you end up ever needing to talk to someone, I stand by my word, Lina. I will be here for you.”

––––––––––

2:45 am.

The Tudor house was silent, except for the occasional groan of frustration from Catherine Parr. An author’s mind was never one to truly rest, and it seemed the sixth wife drew her inspiration from the silence of the night and the night sky she was able to stare at from her desk. But tonight, it seemed to be that she was not the only one who was awake. Two of the other Queens were wide awake, one in her dark room, the other reading a book while cozied up by a lamp. The monarch with her lights off was the Spanish Paragon of Royalty.

There was tossing and turning as Catalina tried forcing herself to sleep. She couldn’t seem to find it, however. No matter how hard she had tried to make herself fall into her cycle of rest, it evaded her like the shadows evaded light. The Spaniard just sat up with a heavy groan. Every thought in her head was screaming louder than she ever could. There was a pounding in her chest that she could hear due to the silence. For the first time since she had been reincarnated into her new body, Catalina de Aragón had to admit that she was nervous, and far more than she ever expected. 

The large duvet came off of the upper half of her body. She was in a bit of a cold sweat, due to the nerves. Her chest felt heavy for some odd reason, and her mind would not calm down. Running a hand through her hair, Catalina looked over to the nightstand. Her phone lit up from another notification, probably from her Instagram, to reveal the time. 2:48 am. Reaching over to that same nightstand, the Spaniard turns her lamp on. It was almost a sigh of relief that escaped her body as she ended up slumping over a little bit. Catalina’s frustration forced her up and out of bed, with her walking around the room, hands running through her hair. She couldn’t understand her feelings. 

If she had to describe herself, she felt weak and nervous. 

Catalina could tell you everything about Jane like the back of her hand. She could tell you how the Englishwoman liked her tea, she could tell you what book she had in her bag with her. She could tell you when she woke up and went to bed. Anything that made Jane tick? Catalina knew it. She learned her English counterpart’s routine. And she learned one thing about herself she thought she would never be able to admit aloud:

She knew she fell in love with Jane Seymour. 

“I really did fall in love with her, didn’t I?”

A small laugh that sounded a little winded. She wasn’t ashamed of this either. If anything… she was happy she came to terms with it. Now just came the daunting task of telling Jane how she felt. But, Jane Seymour wouldn’t be awake at this time, would she?

She was awake. Jane Seymour was wide awake, with her hair in a messy bun and glasses on. The lamp on her nightstand was lighting the room enough for her to be reading. The pages of _Jane Eyre_ made a gentle sound as they were quietly flipped. Pushing her glasses up, the blonde woman let out a gentle sigh. Seems similar thoughts kept her awake. Jane’s gaze left the book and went up to the wall. With a soft sigh, the book came down to the covers. 

The Englishwoman was meek and gentle by nature, but this had her feeling a slight bit more nervous than usual. Her heart was pounding just a bit. The silence of the room and the house seemed to be the thing that brought comfort to her, though. Nothing better than that, right? The grey queen let the pages of the book close, with the book traveling to the nightstand. The silence was broken minutes later though, by a knock that she could only assume came from Katherine Howard, as she was the one who tended to come in late at night on some occasions due to her nightmares. 

“Come in.”

But much to her surprise, it was not the fifth wife that was walking into the room. It was the first wife. The tall, courageous Aragón… and she looked rather timid. Jane immediately felt her eyebrows furrow with concern, as her expression projected worry. She didn’t think she’d find her Spanish counterpart looking so concerned. “Jane, I’m so sorry if I’m bothering you. I believe I’m in need of some advice, if… you wouldn’t mind us talking?” As the golden queen approached the bed, the grey one gently patted the spot next to her and nodded. “Come on in, Lina. You look very troubled.”

“To a degree, I find myself troubled,” the Spaniard settled down on the other half of the bed, sitting in a way where she was both comfortable and facing Jane. “It seems my emotions are the reason I’m being kept up at night, Jane. I’ve had these feelings maybe for a solid month or three now, but they won’t shake away very easily.”

A frown. “They’re not bad feelings, are they?”

“No, of course not. I promise I have no ill thoughts being harbored in my mind. They’re rather interesting, though. I… I think it’s love, Jane. I believe I’ve fallen in love with someone. And I’m just not quite sure I know how to tell them.” The nerves inside of Catalina’s body were feeling a little shot. She felt… way too anxious for this. Yes, she wanted to tell Jane how she felt, but she did not know how to approach it. Maybe this was the way to do it, and all she could do was hope for the best.

The worried look went to one of interest. Jane did consider herself to be decent with advice, so maybe helping out her friend would ease them both up. “Well, this person certainly must be wonderful if they’ve got your attention. And even more, since they’ve piqued your romantic interest,” a small and reassuring smile. “Tell me, what made you realize this person was… well, the one you wanted to take interest in?”

A gulp. 

Catalina was not ready for this at all. But, it was either now or never.

“Well… I’ve noticed myself watching the small things. Like how they enjoy their tea, or how they deal with little bouts of nervousness. The kind of things that make them tick, the good and the bad. I also…” A bit of a hesitant stutter. “I also find myself memorizing parts of their routine. Like… when they wake up and go to bed. Or rather, what helps them wake up and what helps them go to bed. I don’t know, am I weird for noticing these things, Jane?”

A shake of the head. “Of course not, Lina. I think that’s incredible that you pay attention to the small details. Those are the things that matter the most, in my opinion.” Jane went to reach her hand and grab one of Lina’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “What has made you so nervous?”

“I don’t know if she’s going to feel the same way, Jane. I’m scared. I’m scared to tell her how I feel because I am terrified of losing her as a friend. And she is the sweetest person I know.”

She? 

That took Jane by surprise a little, but she kept her mouth shut and nodded to show she was listening. 

“Rest assured that if this woman is as good of a person as you describe her, that she will remain your friend and not let this affect both of you. And if she lets it affect the relationship? Then she’s missing out on a strong, amazing, beautiful woman for a friend. Because Catalina, you are one of the strongest women I have ever met in my life.”

The Spanish monarch looks down at the hand holding hers. She looked… defeated almost. It was a little bit of a heartbreaking sight. In a quiet voice that barely broke the silence, Catalina admitted her love for Jane right then and there. “Jane, if I told you that this woman was in this room, right in front of me, holding my hand?” And there was the silence, haunting the two ladies once again.

Catalina could hear her heart about to beat out of her chest.

Jane froze in the silence, the feelings she was hiding for a while finally coming to the forefront of her mind and making her stare at Catalina.

The first wife began to let go of the third wife’s hand, before being pulled into a hug almost immediately as a response to that action. The answer to Catalina’s question came in the form of another question from Jane. “And what if I told you that she is more than willing to try this out? That she’s willing to explore this with you?”

The tension in Catalina’s body almost melted away instantly. The embrace began to soften her up, with her tightening her arms a little around her English counterpart.

“I would be more than happy if she did. I would be delighted. Over the moon.”

“You’re in luck.”

Pulling herself away from the embrace, the golden queen felt herself beginning to smile. The blue eyes she was staring into seemed to have held the same love that hers did. With a bit of a stifled laugh, the first wife allows herself to be pulled back into another hug. It was a warm, and gentle embrace. It didn’t yell or scream in passion. It kindly invited you in. This was the kind of comfort that the two women were seeking, and it was the comfort they could finally find within themselves and their new relationship. 

––––––––––

8:15 am.

The two Queens had fallen asleep together, with Catalina partly laying on Jane, and Jane holding on to her, with her glasses starting to fall off of her face. Normally, the two would have been awake by now, but they found themselves asleep and at the cost of having stayed up until a late hour of the night talking. This did not go unnoticed by the other four ladies. It was the smell of food that had gotten Jane to stir a little. 

And what had gotten Catalina to roll over to the actual bed was the fact that Jane was stirring in bed.

A smiling Catherine Parr held up a tray of food, with a smiling Anna of Cleves holding the other. The Beheaded Cousins poked their heads out from either side of the two ladies, giggling a little. “Good morning mums!”

The voices got both the first and third wife to jolt awake, the glasses falling onto the lap of the third wife.

“Huh?”

“Dios–”

A laugh from the ladies. The youngest of the bunch was the one who spoke up before the other three. However, the giggles from Katherine Howard did not stop, not even while she was talking. “You two slept in, so when we noticed you weren’t up and setting the table, we made you breakfast! I picked out the types of waffles you both got!”

Anne Boleyn’s normally confident voice was a little softer, but there was some mischief hidden in it. “You two look like you had a long night. At least you got sleep, yeah? Besides, we were thinking about going out today. All six of us. Are you two up for it, or do you two need the day off to rest?”

Anna of Cleves gently handed Jane a tray as Catherine Parr handed the other one to her godmother. “Ja. Wenn ihr beiden euch ausruhen müsst, dann bleibt zu Hause. Wir werden alles bekommen, was ihr braucht. And you can text us whenever you two need something.”

Catherine Parr’s northern accent made her sound a little grumpy in the mornings, but it got a laugh out of everyone normally. And she was in a good mood, so it made it even better. “You need not worry about anything today. But I do have to ask… what did you two talk about? You both look extremely exhausted, and we are all worried about you.” The smile from the sixth wife faded briefly as she met her godmother’s tired-seeming eyes. In a few instances, Catherine Parr did speak Spanish. But when she did, it was normally due to a serious topic of sorts. “Estas bien?”

“Si, si…” Straightening up, the first wife groaned a little. “I had something on my mind, and it was really heavy. I came to Jane for advice, and we lost track of time talking about it. I promise I’m okay, Catherine.”

But in the back of their heads, the two women in the bed knew that their new lives were finally beginning. The golden feather of courage and the white petal of innocence finally crossed paths, and the two were determined to let their newfound happiness be the catalyst for greater things to come.

  
  



End file.
